A Night Gone Wrong
by in-umbra
Summary: It's Halloween time at Karasuno High School! That means spooks and scares! However, everything is all fun and games until someone gets hurt right? Well...what happens when something terrible happens at a supposingly harmless sleepover? (Rated T for blood just to be safe)


**A/N: THIS IS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLOWEEN! I'm sorry I had to lol...anyway, it's halloween time soooo me being in the halloween spirit, I decided to write a Halloween Haikyuu fanfiction. I've been wanting to do a halloween fanfiction for a few years, but never had the motivation to do it and it would be too late to write one. Welp...I finally got one done. Anyway, Imma go ahead and let you guys read it! Enjoy!:)**

**Warning: mentions of blood and cursing in this**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu**

* * *

"AND THEN...SHE WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR ANNNND...THERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE! SHE SCREAMED AND THEN...SHE WAS KILLED BY AN UNKNOWN PERSON! OR MAYBE...IT WASN'T A PERSON! MAYBE IT WAS A KILLER GHOST READY TO KILL US ALL!" Nishinoya finished screaming out his scary story.

"BOO!"

Most of the first years screamed as they all ran to the opposite side of the gym...only to turn around to see it was only Tanaka laughing his head off.

"O-oh man! The look on your guys' faces!"

Tsukishima, who was the only first year who wasn't scared, couldn't help but laugh along with Tanaka.

"The look on the king's face! That was perfect!"

"Hey! You were supposed to be scared too!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"Yea!" Nishinoya agreed.

"Please. That story was too cliché! I knew that jump scare was coming from a mile away. Plus I don't get scared that easily."

Tanaka was instantly all up in Tsukishima's face.

"Hmmmmm! I sense a challenge!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes before Daichi got their attention back.

"Alright Tanaka, that's enough."

"But it's fuuunnnn!"

"Need I remind you of last year?"

The second and third years couldn't help but chuckle.

"Man you were so scared, you literally peed your pants!" Nishinoya held back laughter to say that.

Tanaka's face turned red. "I did not!"

"Oh yea...good thing I brought an extra pair of pants for that," Ennoshita said.

"Not you too!"

Now the first years joined in the laughter as Tanaka was basically red like a tomato now. Every year, the boy's volleyball team has made it a tradition to spend one night on the volleyball gym. Whoever left the gym during the course of the night, was deemed to be a scaredy cat. The only time you were allowed to leave, if it was actually some type of emergency.

The first years are always excited for this opportunity, but what they don't know, is that the second and third years (mainly the second years) always pull pranks on the first years. This was to show who actually can stand the scares...and so far Tsukishima was winning. To make it even more creepier, they would spend the night in the gym with the lights off.

"Alright, let's stop teasing him," Suga pointed out. "Anyone else has a scary story to tell?"

Everyone looked around before Nishinoya elbowed Asahi.

"I bet Asahi does!"

Asahi looked at Nishinoya in surprise. "Wait...what?!"

Nishinoya grinned at him.

"I'm not good at scary stories! You know that!"

"It can't be worse than Nishinoya's," Tsukishima points out.

Nishinoya glared at Tsukishima. "What did you just say?!"

Asahi looked over to Daichi and Suga before sighing.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom. Anyone else need to go?"

Daichi stood up. "I need to talk to you about something."

Asahi's eyes widen in shock. "W-what?"

"I need to go to," Suga said standing up. "Anyone else?"

Everyone stayed quiet and the third years took that as an opportunity to head off to the bathroom. The first and second years stayed quiet before Nishinoya glared at Tsukishima again.

"What did you mean when you said my story was bad?!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Exactly like I said. It was way too cliché."

Kageyama nods. "Yea it kind of was."

"Hey! You don't get to say that!" Hinata suddenly shouts. "You were just as scared as the rest of us! _Oh look at me I'm Kageyama! I'm not afraid of anything even though I was scared shitless at Nishinoya's story!" _Hinata did his best Kageyama voice.

"Will you just stop it?!" Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the shirt and shook him. "And I do not sound like that!"

Tsukishima couldn't help but laugh. "Seemed pretty accurate to me!"

"What?!"

Everyone who was in the room started laughing and Kageyama started turning red in the face...both from anger and embarrassment.

"Alright guys, give him a break," Ennoshita said as his laughter died down. "Is there any stories anyone has while we wait for the third years to get back?"

"Oooh I got one!" Hinata raised his hand. "Ok, ok! Solo it was a dark and rainy night! A little kid was running down the streets with his boat! Suddenly, he came across a sewer and a clown was there...ready to take him! And then-!"

Kageyama face palms. "You _literally _just described the beginning of IT you moron! Come up with some better material!"

"Wait...that was from a movie?!" Hinata exclaims.

"You're...kidding right?!"

"Well I know what we're doing later," Tanaka said.

"C-can we not?" Yamaguchi's soft voice came. "I don't like scary movies."

"I second that," Kinnoshita said.

"Well to be fair, we don't really have a tv in here even if we did want to watch it," Naritia pointed out.

Everyone kind of murmured in agreement at Naritia's statement. After that, the first and second years talked amongst themselves as they waited for the third years to come back. However a few minutes quickly turned into half an hour. Hinata was in the middle of explaining a story, when Ennoshita couldn't help but look around...frowning. His two best friends noticed this.

"Something wrong?" Naritia asked.

"The third years have been gone for a while. Weren't they just using the bathroom?"

"Daichi did say he wanted to talk to Asahi," Kinnoshita added.

"Well...yea, but for half an hour?" Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. "And I'm sure Suga just had to go too."

"We don't know what they're talking about so maybe it does take half an hour. Maybe Suga wanted to join in too. Who knows? They could've just lost track of time," Naritia shrugged.

As the three second years spoke, Nishinoya and Tanaka smirked at this.

"Hey man you thinking what I'm thinking?!" Nishinoya grinned deviously.

"Does it include scaring the third years?" Tanaka mimicked the same grin.

"Hell yea!"

The other second years were paying attention to the pair...and knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Anyone want to come with us to scare the third years?!" Tanaka asked.

Hinata immediately shot up. "I do! I do!"

"Awesome! Anyone else?" Tanaka announced.

The room grew silent.

"Well your lost! Come on guys, let's go!"

"They're gonna get lectured so bad for this," Tsukishima whispered to Yamaguchi, causing Yamaguchi to laugh.

The two second years and the first year were starting to make their way towards the bathroom, when there was a scream and a crash. Everyone's attention went to the sudden sound and stared in confusion. Before anyone could say anything...they see one of the third years step out.

It took a few seconds before Nishinoya's eyes widen in horror as he froze on the spot. There, coming in several feet away, was the person Nishinoya looked up to the most...Asahi. Everyone else was either shocked or confused...but Nishinoya felt numb but panicked at the same time.

Asahi came stumbling in with a heavily bleeding shoulder as well as a heavily bleeding leg. There were also some minor cuts along his arms and his skin was a sickly pale. Nishinoya only stared for what felt like hours before he came back to his senses. He didn't hesitate to run to his upperclassman...who collapsed to his knees when the second year was halfway to him. Once Nishinoya was close enough, he skid down to his knees.

"Asahi!" to say Nishinoya was terrified was an understatement.

Asahi looked up at Nishinoya with a pained expression as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"Noya..."

"What the hell happened?!" Noya exclaimed loudly half angry half terrified.

Asahi grunted in pain as he clenched his eyes shut. Noya looked back towards everyone else. Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Hinata were already up near the two. Tanaka took off his shirt and threw it at Noya. Noya caught it before tying it tightly on Asahi's shoulder.

"T-thanks..." Asahi mumbled.

"Now what happened to you?!" Noya pressed again.

"D-Daichi was talking to me about...gameplays and we h-heard...Suga yelling out and..."

Asahi stopped and Nishinoya's eyebrows twitched between anger and fear.

"Asahi!"

"S-someone broke in the gym!"

The entire gym grew silent as Nishinoya once again froze for a few seconds before looking up at his team.

"How the hell is that even possible?! The gym was reserved for us for tonight! Plus aren't all the doors locked?!" Tanaka exclaims.

"Asahi, what happened to the others?!" Nishinoya's attention was suddenly back on his upperclassman.

"I...I don't know! I got stabbed and...Daichi and Suga told me to tell...you guys! I guess...adrenaline was the reason I could run...and hide for a bit..."

Nishinoya looked down to see blood on the gym floor, and this time, Nishinoya took his shirt off and tried pressing it on Asahi's leg...which caused Asahi to hiss in pain.

"If someone did this to Asahi as well as attacking the third years, shouldn't we go find him?" Kageyama suddenly asked.

"How noble. The king actually cares!" Tsukishima mocked.

"Tsukishima, this is no time for your sarcasm!" Tanaka yells at Tsukishima.

"Kageyama's right though," Nishinoya's voice was dark and full of hatred. "We need to try and find this guy! I mean, he _hurt _Asahi! Some of the other third years might be-!"

"Asahi!" they heard Suga's voice coming in.

Everyone looked to see Suga running in, panting. He didn't look nearly as injured as Asahi, but the blood dripping down his face made it all more concerning.

"Suga!" Tanaka exclaims.

Suga sighed in relief. "Thank goodness he found you!"

"Suga, what's going on?!" Hinata finally found his voice to speak.

"I was going to the bathroom and there was so,some there...with a knife! He only managed to cut my forehead but nothing more. Asahi heard me scream and ran in and he..." he trailed off looking at Asahi, who looked to be on the verge on passing out.

Nishinoya noticed this too, and shook Asahi.

"Come on man...stay awake!"

Asahi only groaned in response, which worried Noya a whole lot more.

"So where's Daichi?!" Tanaka exclaimed.

Suga's eyes widen. "Y-you mean he didn't come back here?!"

"What?!"

"He said he was coming here as soon as that person left his area! That was a while ago!"

"Ok, so let me get this straight!" Ennoshita suddenly speaks up. "You mean to tell me that Asahi's badly hurt, you only have a minor injury, and now Daichi is missing?! What were you guys doing that entire time?!"

"We had to hide for a bit since he was looking bit by bit in that area and since we didn't bring phones, we couldn't call you guys or the police!" Suga exclaims in a panic. "After he left, I told Asahi to run!"

"And Daichi?!" Ennoshita pushed.

"He was able to get away from the area Asahi and I were hiding in. I was able to see where he was hiding and when the person left, I saw him take off!"

Now the whole team, minus Tsukishima was in a panic.

"Could that mean-?!" Hinata was horrified at his possible conclusion.

"We can't assume anything! We just-!" Suga began saying.

"Asahi!" Nishinoya suddenly exclaims, eyes widen.

Everyone looked over to see Asahi was unconscious. Nishinoya shook Asahi, hoping to get some kind of response.

"Asahi? Asahi?!"

The team has never seen Nishinoya so panicked...but then again who wouldn't panic in this situation...minus Tsukishima?

"Shit!" Nishinoya mumbled before looking back up. "Ok, Asahi's injured badly, unconscious, and Daichi's missing! Great! Freakin fantastic!"

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Kageyama exclaims. "Asahi needs help, Suga needs to really make sure that's just a minor cut on his head, and Daichi is nowhere to be seen!"

"I'm with Kageyama!" Tanaka said. "We can't sit around and wait for this guy to find us! We need to find him!"

"Didn't you say he has a knife?!" Hinata's eyes widen.

"Well we _have _to have something in the gym!" Tanaka shouted.

Nishinoya finally got to his feet. "Let's look!"

"Now hold on!" Suga glares at the two. "You guys _can't _be serious! Going after this guy without a plan is too risky! Last thing we need is for anyone else to get hurt!"

"Someone _is _already hurt!" Nishinoya growled and referred to Asahi. "Whoever hurt him is gonna pay for it!"

"Plus, as you said, Daichi's missing!" Tanaka exclaimed.

Suga looked towards the door where he came from and sighed.

"Listen, I know you're angry, confused, and scared, but it isn't going to do anyone any good if you go in there irrationally. After all, Daichi would tell you the same thing."

There was a brief silence, and before anyone could say anything, there was the sound of another crash.

"W-what was that?!" Yamaguchi cried out.

"It might be Daichi," Tsukishima shrugged.

Everyone's attention turned towards the door, and after a few moments, someone walked out. Suga instantly froze, and the others immediately knew why. This was the intruder. He was wearing all black, had reddish brownish hair, and he had a mask on. In his hand, he was holding a knife.

"That's him!" Hinata shouts with a voice crack.

Nishinoya immediately stood in front of Asahi as a way of protecting him. Suga, Tanaka, and Kageyama stood in the front of the pack so they could attack. Tsukishima, Ennoshita, and Naritia were behind them, and Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Kinnoshita were in the very back. This was almost like some type of defense.

The person stepped closer towards them, and Tanaka was the first to charge. The person easily dodged and pushed Tanaka to the ground. It was a heavy thud as Tanaka landed, but he wasn't injured. The person then approached to Nishinoya and Asahi, and Nishinoya stared a threatening look at him as he stood close to Asahi. Nishinoya was ready to fight if he had to.

However, the sight of Suga caught his eye, and instead of walking, he ran full speed. No one had time to react as the person grabbed Suga by the shirt as he was lifted up in the air. Suga was too terrified to scream out, but he looked down at the person...fear displayed all over his face.

"Suga!" Tanaka shouts.

Before Tanaka could run to help, someone else already beat him to it. That person was none other than Tsukishima. He grabbed the person and yanked him hard enough for him to let go of Suga. Suga was barely able to catch his balance as he watched the scene unfold. The person shoved Tsukishima away, and that's when the person was able to see the rare sight of anger written all over Tsukishima's face.

"You know, these guys are annoying. But it pisses me off when someone attacks them especially if they're unarmed."

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing. Deep down, Tsukishima actually cared about them!

"Coward," Tsukishima added.

And that was enough for the person to grab Tsukishima and shoved him against the wall. Tsukishima was cornered...no way out. Tsukishima knew that, but he frantically tried finding a way out of this situation. His best bet was to hit him or something. Everyone else was too frozen in shock and fear to do anything. The person loomed over Tsukishima and they both locked eyes with each other...or well Tsukishima stared directly at the person's mask.

Tsukishima showed determination, but there was also fear as well. No one knew what to do at this point. After a few agonizing moments, the person turned his head and locked eyes with Suga once again. Everyone flinched at this, when-.

"Ok guys, I think we got them."

That voice...it was...

Suddenly, Suga started laughing and Asahi opened his eyes and started chuckling as he sat up.

"Wait...huh?" Tanaka asked, dumbfounded.

The person took off his mask to reveal it being Daichi. Daichi joined in on the laughter while everyone else just stared in confusion.

"What is going on?!" Hinata asked rather loudly.

"I think they just pranked us!" Naritia concluded.

Nishinoya then looked back towards Ashai as he chuckled while taking off the shirts off of his shoulder and leg. Asahi looked over hesitantly at Nishinoya who had the dear in headlights look and was absolutely speechless.

"Noya...I'm so sorry!"

Noya kept eye contact with Asahi before looking down.

"I can't believe you..."

"Noya-."

"That you managed to prank me before I could prank you!" Noya laughed before punching his shoulder. "Man! You got me good! I'm a little jealous!"

Asahi was left speechless for a few moments.

"Wait...so you aren't mad?"

"Shocked yes...mad, no way!"

Asahi could see Noya was generally amused by the whole situation, but could also see the libero was also relieved but was hiding it.

"So is that fake blood?" Tanaka asked, mainly towards Suga and Asahi.

The two nodded and Tsukishima stared suspiciously at Daichi.

"And what about the knife?" Tsukishima stared at the weapon and question.

"It's a prop meant to look real," Daich holds up the knife.

Tsukishima walked up and tapped the tip if the knife...concluding it was indeed a fake.

Everyone looked around and saw Yamaguchi was still pale in the face, Kinnoshita was speechless, Hinata was still processing what just happened, and Ennoshita looked completely puzzled.

"So...that whole time you guys were in the bathroom-?" Ennoshita started.

"We were getting ready for the prank," Daichi finishes. "And we had a little bit of an argument."

"I told you having a stomach wound wasn't a good idea," Asahi says. "I feel like that would've traumatized them a lot more."

"Wait what?" Noya asked.

"The original plan was for me to be stabbed in the stomach or the side...but I felt that was a bit too much for a prank. When Suga agreed with me, we decided to do the shoulder and leg."

"I mean you did scare the shit out of everyone," Tanaka said.

"Tanaka, you were scared too," Noya then grinned. "But hey, at least you didn't pee yourself this time."

"Oh shut up!"

Most people laughed, and everyone who was silent seemed to finally come back to their senses.

"I think...this was a little too much," Yamaguchi said softly.

"Me too..." Kinnoshita agreed.

Everyone's attention went to the two.

"I mean...someone could've actually got hurt," Kinnoshita referred to Daichi. "We were all worried about Asahi...especially Nishinoya. I don't know..."

Daichi sighed as he approached both of them. "I understand and we really are sorry. We just thought it was a nice scare. I was honestly relieved that it was Tsukishima who approached me. I don't know what would've happened if it was anyone else."

Daich eyed Tanaka. Tanaka stood there and shrugged.

"And I was scared for Tsuki," Yamaguchi says.

"I know...that's why I decided to end the prank there."

"Have to admit though, it was honestly amusing to see Tsukishima so scared," Hinata held back a laugh.

Kageyama couldn't help but smile as he too held back a laugh. Annnnnd of course, Tanaka and Nishinoya were bursting out laughing.

"Maaaaaaannnnnnnn he got you goooooood!" Tanaka exclaimed.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the laughter. "Whatever. I just reacted like anyone would in that situation. Besides, you guys probably would've been scared even worse. Actually...you _were _scared worse than me."

Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata grew silent...and now it was everyone else's turn to laugh...even Yamaguchi and Kinnoshita were laughing.

The rest of the night included everyone pitching in to help clean up the mess from the fake blood and the third years changing out of their close. After that, everyone gathered around and told more scary stories and then eventually going back to sleep. This was a good end to a spooky night.

However, little did the second years know, the first years were secretly planning their ultimate prank on them next year.

* * *

**A/N: annnnd that's that! Sorry if it isn't as good as my other fanfictions, but I only had about a week and a half to write this but this was just for fun! Also I've never seen IT and I only know the beginning but I thought it would fit with the theme sooo...yea! Anyway, I'm going to be posting another one shot soon so keep an eye out for that. After I post the one shot, I will be posting the sequel to_ A Libero's Mishap_ called _A Libero's Justice _at the end of November. Soooo if you're intrested, keep an eye out for that! Anyway, see you guys and have a nice Halloween!**


End file.
